Seg
For basic editing for inclusion of images, see of . :Please see WoWWiki:Image guidelines before uploading or using any images in ways specific to WoWWiki. ---- __TOC__ See for stuff that was previously commented out. WoWWiki specific images and templates WoWWiki has a many images uploaded already for Warcraft-related and World of Warcraft needs. Also, many templates have been created to display commonly used images (class, faction, profession, race, etc.) and some link to the related WoWWiki page. Lists of images Here are several list pages and categories of images already uploaded for use: * WoWWiki:WoW Icons - lists where to find in-game icons for abilities, items, spells, and talents. ** WoWWiki:WoW Icons/Icon List† - massive list icons from the MMO game ** WoWWiki:WoW Icons/Icon List/Images† - massive list that actually shows all the icons from the MMO game ** WoWWiki:WoW Icons/PTR Icon List† - massive list icons from the PTR before they are officially part of the released game, but often identical to release. * WoWWiki:List of race and class icons - lists smaller icons for classes, talents, and races (including many non-playable creature types) with template code to display them. * WoWWiki:List of small icons - lists icons of 23 pixel height to 32 pixel height (most do not have an associated template). * WoWWiki:List of mini icons - lists icons of 22 pixel height or lower that spans all sorts of uses (including many in-game UI elements). † These lists may be out-of-date. Templates Many WoWWiki templates use topic specific images: * WoWWiki:List of race and class icons - has template code for the various class, race, and talent icons. * WoWWiki:Templates - list many WoWWiki templates, but includes many with images. ** Icons subsection of General wiki templates section for general wiki note images. ** Smileys subsection of General wiki templates section for smiley images. ** Money subsection of World of Warcraft templates for currency images. *** See documentation of for the long list of currency types it supports. ** WoW icons subsection of World of Warcraft templates for some basic icon image templates. ** Article types section for a large list of article type tags using associated images. ** Page-specific bars and bands for a large list of page specific tags using associated images. WoWWiki categories of images Another way to find images is to look through category lists of images. This way allows you to see thumbnails of all the images to better decide what to use. The drawback is the listing is far from compact, because thumbnails are all the same size. * Category:WoW Icons - icons usually taken from the MMO games. * Category:WoWWiki icons - icons of various sorts uploaded by WoWWiki users. Navigational images :See to edit this section. Other files You can link to an external file (but it will not display the image) using the same syntax used for linking to an external web page. *http://url.for/some/image.png Or with different text: *link text here ;Turned off for WoWWiki If it is enabled on your wiki (see Manual:$wgAllowExternalImages), you can also embed external images. To do that, simply insert the image's url: *http://url.for/some/image.png Gallery of images It's easy to make a gallery of thumbnails with the tag. The syntax is: Image:{filename}|{caption} Image:{filename}|{caption} {...} Captions are optional, and may contain wiki links or other formatting. for example: Image:Example.jpg|Item 1 Image:Example.jpg|a link to Image:Example.jpg Image:Example.jpg Image:Example.jpg|''italic caption'' is formatted as: Image:Example.jpg|Item 1 Image:Example.jpg|a link to Image:Example.jpg Image:Example.jpg Image:Example.jpg|''italic caption'' Administration of images/files See: Manual:Image Administration External Links * Images and other uploaded files * Wikipedia:Extended image syntax